Enterprise networks can contain valuable information that forms an increasingly attractive target for malicious actors. Useful techniques for securing endpoints in a network against malicious activity are described by way of example in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 9,392,015 filed on Apr. 28, 2014, U.S. application Ser. No. 14/485,759 filed on Sep. 14, 2014, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/042,862 filed on Feb. 12, 2016, and U.S. application Ser. No. 15/179,447 filed on Jun. 10, 2016, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
There remains a need for improved techniques to detect and prevent return-oriented programming attacks on endpoints in a computer network.